Paint Shop
Q2CS1.jpg Q3CS1.jpg Q3CS2.jpg HG1PaintShop.jpg Paint Shop.png Brachy Paint Shop.png The Paint Shop is a recurring service that appears in a large majority of the Choro-Q video game series. Choro-Q HG In Choro-Q HG, the paint shop is available within the Shop menu at the very beginning of the game. At the paint shop, you are able to change the colour of the body and the wheels. For the body, there are multiple preset colour shades available, consisting of 17 gloss colours, all costing 50G; 4 metallic colours, all costing 50G; 3 chrome colours, all costing 500G; and a racing livery, costing 2500G. The Racing Paint option adds a special paint style dependent on the body. Additionally, some Racing Paint schemes for certain body models are strongly based upon real life counterpart liveries, although some are purely fictional. For the painting of the Wheels, an RGB custom colour shading selector is utilized instead, and the service costs 30G. Choro-Q HG 2 In Choro-Q HG 2, a paint shop can be found in all cities except for Mushroom Road and Papaya Island. Unlike Choro-Q HG, there is an RGB slide with 15 values each for the body, and there is no Racing Paint option. To compensate, they add the ability to edit the colour of a second portion of the body. The wheels have a standard colour selection, consisting of 12 basic colours. Painting either the body or the wheels will cost 100G each. Choro-Q HG 3 In Choro-Q HG 3, a paint shop can only be found at the northern end of Noise City on the outside road, directly next to the RT Shop and close-by the sewer. It has the same paint scheme altering features and pricing as Choro-Q HG 2. Choro-Q HG 4 In Choro-Q HG 4, a paint shop can only be found in the starting city of Brachy Town. It is run by Obratz, and the service can also be accessed via the Internet Store. Painting either the body or wheels will cost 100G each. A full colour spectrum slider, along with a slider for vividness and brightness, can be used on both the body and wheels. The Extra Paint option costs 10000G and adds a special paint style dependent on the body. Additionally, some Extra Paint schemes for certain body models are strongly based upon real life counterpart liveries, although some are purely fictional. Choro-Q Works In Choro-Q Works, the paint shop is located in your Garage. Choro-Q Wii In Choro-Q Wii, the paint shop is located in the My Penny Racer menu. From here, you may change your vehicle body colour shade, without ever having to pay a fee. Camouflages (Shin-Combat Choro-Q) *'Base Colour' - No paint. *'Forest' - Camouflage is used to blend in with the forests. Gives a different appearance depending on the tank. *'Plain' - Camouflage for use in the plains. *'Desert' - Camouflage to use in deserts. Quite useful when you have no place to hide. *'Snowfield' - Camouflage to use in the snowfields. *'Urban' - Camouflage to use in towns. The paint makes the tank blend in with the buildings. The BHE Tank's version of the paint, however, is black with hot rod flames. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q 2 Category:Choro-Q 3 Category:Choro-Q HG Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Choro-Q Works Category:Choro-Q Wii Category:Combat Choro-Q Category:Shin-Combat Choro-Q